Clash Of The Worlds
by Lyndseybug
Summary: A Great evil is coming...
1. The Messege

Udonna found herself in a white room, blank of anything

Udonna found herself in a white room, blank of anything.

"Welcome Udonna." A gentle voice said.

Udonna whipped around to see the familiar face of the prior Mystic Father, Zordon.

"Zordon!" She gasped.

She stared at the room.

"Where am I?" Udonna asked.

"My realm." Zordon said.

"What's wrong?" Udonna asked.

Zordon sighed.

"Zoot is coming." Zordon said gravely.

Udonna gasped.

"What do you need me to do?" Udonna asked.

"Gather the rangers." Zordon said.

"All of them?" Udonna asked.

Zordon nodded.

"I'll do my best." Udonna said.

Zordon smiled fondly.

"That son of yours is too much like his brother." He said with a slight chuckle.

Udonna shot up gasping.

"Are you ok Udonna?" Leanbow asked putting a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"We have much to do." Udonna said getting out of the bed.

She quickly got dressed and left, Leanbow right behind her.

"What's going on Udonna?" Leanbow demanded.

"Zordon spoke to me in my dreams. Zoot is coming." Udonna said.

"What are our orders?" Leanbow asked.

"We must gather all the rangers." Udonna said.

She opened the Xenotome and muttered a spell.

Yes I took the name Zoot from the show _The Tribe. _The name just suited the story. Plus I thought it would be a great way to have a tribute to a great show.


	2. The First Gathering

"Mommy

"Mommy!" A five year old, brown haired girl said running down the steps.

"What Charlotte?" Kimberly Hart-Oliver asked.

"I can't find my red shoes." Charlotte said.

The oldest Oliver was fond of the color red.

"I'm washing them Sweetie." Kim said pointing to the little red shoe in the sink.

"K." Charlotte said.

"Where's your sister?" Kim asked.

"Porch." Charlotte said.

Kim handed Charlotte her shoes and Charlotte ran off.

Kim walked out on to the porch to see her youngest staring at the sky.

"You ok Lori?" She asked.

The three year old turned to her mother.

She had her mother's brown locks and you could tell she would have her father's height but what was different about her was her eyes.

They were green.

"Something bad is coming." She said.

"What is it?" Kim asked.

"I don't know but it's evil." Lori said.

There was a flash of white and a ghost like Udonna stood.

"Who are you?" Kim asked getting into a fighting position.

"I am Udonna the white witch." Udonna said.

Lori gasped.

"Your Uncle Nick's mommy!" She said pointing.

Kim gave her daughter with a look that clearly asked how she knew that.

"I dreamt it." Lori said squarely.

"Your related to Bowen?" Udonna asked.

"Uncle Nick." Lori said.

"How do know this?" Kim asked.

"I dreamt it." Lori repeated.

"I need you and your team mates to come to Briarwood at once. A great evil is coming." Udonna said before fading away.

"Cool." Charlotte said walking outside.

"Go pack girls. I got to make some calls." Kim said pushing the girls into the house.

There was a sudden flash of lighting and three women in black appeared.

The woman in the center was tall and regal; an evil sneer plastered her face.

The woman to her left was softer, obviously the youngest.

The woman to her right was giggling and had a slightly insane look to her.

Kim jumped in front of the girl's.

"We do not wish to harm you Pink Ranger." The one in the center said.

"You are you?" Kim demanded.

"That is not of importance. We come to warn you." The leader said.

"About what?" Kim asked.

"Do not try to stop him. You will not succeed." The leader said.

"I defend Earth no matter what anyone says." Kim said.

The leader scowled before another strike of lighting and they were gone.

"This is so not good." Kim said.


	3. The Second Gathering

"Andros, honey, you have to let this go

"Andros, honey, you have to let this go." Ashley said putting a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Their getting married." Andros muttered.

"Is daddy going to be ok?" Five-year-old Anita asked.

"He'll be fine Annie. He's just about you're your Aunt Karone getting married." Ashley said.

"Don't be sad daddy. Now you'll be an uncle." Annie said.

Andros groaned.

"Is he sick?" Cassie asked entering the room.

"No." Ashley said.

"He's being a baby." Annie said.

"Annie." Ashley said.

"Well it's true. He should happy. Now Uncle Zhane will really be Uncle Zhane." Annie said.

Andros gave his daughter a smile and put her on his lap.

"Your right Annie." Andros said tickling the little girl.

She giggled.

The Ghost like Udonna appeared before the rangers.

"I am Udonna, The White Mystic Force Ranger. You must come to Briarwood at once. A great evil is coming." She said before fading away.

"This can't be good." Cassie said.

"DECA set course for Mirinoi." Andros said.

"Yes Andros." The ship said.

Alarms suddenly started going off.

"What's going on DECA?" TJ asked.

"We're being attacked." DECA said.

"Engage defense maneuvers." Andros said.

The ship started dodging the blast coming from the black ship behind them.

A screen opened and a woman appeared.

"I warn you once. Do not try to stop us. You will not succeed." She said before the screen closed.

The ship came in front of them and let out one last blast before disappearing.

"Stats are dropping." DECA said.

"They hit the left engine." Carlos said over the intercom.

"Hurry DECA." Andros ordered taking the wheel.

"We're almost there." TJ yelled over the sirens.

"Hold steady DECA." Andros said to the computer.

"Conserving energy. Shutting off computerized pilot." DECA said.

A small explosion came from the DECA eye.

"Daddy!" Annie screamed, falling as she tried to dodge the debris from the camera.

Ashley picked her daughter up and held her to herself, looking up at Andros.

"Prepare for crash landing." Cassie said.

The ship crashed into the surface of the planet they knew as Mirinoi.

They ranger exited the ship with a few scratches.

"Andros!" Leo yelled running up to the group, the other rangers following.

"What are you doing here?" Karone asked.

"There's trouble on earth." Andros said.

"Well how are we going to get to Earth? Your ship's trashed and ours is, well, you really don't want to know." Mike said glaring at Damian and Kai.

"It's wasn't my fault." Kai defended.


	4. The Third Gathering

"Carter stop being a baby

"Carter stop being a baby!" Dana yelled.

"I'm not! You are!" Carter yelled back at his wife.

"Guys it's just a burger." Chad said.

"Made out of deer." Carter said distastefully.

"It's good babe." Dana said.

Carter grabbed a hot dog.

"I'll keep to the hotdogs." Carter said.

"Daddy!" A voice yelled.

Six-year-old Oran Rawlings came running up to his father.

"What's up little man?" Joel asked lifting his son up.

"Ghost!" Oran said.

"Oran, you know that all the demons were defeated along with their ghost." Angela said.

"It's not a demon, it's a lady and she's looking for the rangers!" Oran protested.

The ghostly figure of Udonna appeared.

The rangers got into fighting positions.

"You have nothing to fear rangers. I am Udonna, The mentor of the Mystic Force team." Udonna said.

"Your Nick's mom." Carter acknowledged.

Udonna nodded.

"Great evil is coming. The world is dependent on you." Udonna said before fading.

"Call dad Dana." Ryan said.

Dana nodded and ran to get her cell phone.

"So now what?" Kelsey asked.

"We go to Briarwood." Carter said.

A blast was sent towards the rangers, making them fly.

A woman with a wicked smile appear.

She let out a loud giggle and sent another blast.

"What do you want?" Carter asked.

"Stay away rangers or bad things will happen." She said before she disappeared.

"I think thing a little more drastic than we thought." Chad said.


	5. The Forth Gathering

"Dismissed

"Dismissed!" Eric yelled.

The cadets exited the room as Wes entered.

"Do you have to scare them?" He asked.

"It weeds out the useless ones." Eric said.

Wes rolled his eyes and smirked.

"The girls are waiting for us." Wes said.

Eric nodded and walked into the locker room.

Five minutes later he walked out and the two headed to the front of Head Quarters.

"Hey babe." Eric said kissing his fiancé on the cheek.

Taylor pushed him away.

"Don't call me babe." She said.

"Oh cheer up Taylor. It's just a sign of affection." Jen said.

"Daddy!" Sky said hugging his father.

"Hey Sky." Wes said scooping up the boy.

"Hey Kid." Eric said.

"Hello Uncle Eric." Sky said.

"So where are we going to eat?" Wes asked.

"Carter and the guys invited us to an barbecue." Jen said.

Wes nodded and the group headed out.

"Do you think Kelsey's going to try to get us to eat that deer meat stuff like last time?" Taylor asked.

"Don't worry Taylor. I'm sure there will be Hot Dogs." Eric said knowing his fiancé's dislike to any meat product related to any kind of Zords the team had.

Taylor let out a little smile and rested her head on Eric's shoulder.

Suddenly Udonna appeared in the middle of the road.

Wes swerved and hit the breaks.

Wes jumped out of the car only to come face to face with the ghostly projection.

"I apologize for getting in your way Red Ranger." Udonna said.

"Who are you?" Wes asked.

"I am Udonna the White Sorceress. Mentor of the Mystic Force Rangers." Udonna said.

Wes' eyes widened.

"The World is in grave danger." Udonna said.

"How can we help?" He asked.

"By staying away." A voice said behind them.

They all turned to see a woman standing there, staff in hand.

"Stay away rangers. Your future is bleak with despair and death." She said.

"We will always fight, no matter what." Wes said.

"You have sealed your fate." The woman said, disappearing.


	6. The Fifth Gathering

"Oh come on guys

"Oh come on guys!" Tori yelled as she wondered though the forest.

The Ninja rangers were training and they had once again run off without Tori.

It wasn't a strict training so she had expected it.

Tori ran though the forest only to find Marah and Dustin.

The two pulled away from the kiss they were sharing and blinked at the blond.

Tori raised her eyebrow then smirked before streaking away to find her own boyfriend, who would most likely be with his brother.

Tori quietly snuck up upon the two brothers.

Hunter was holding a small box while Blake looked at his brother hopefully.

"She'll love it." Hunter said with his trademark grin.

He handed the box back to Blake.

"Do you think she say yes?" Blake asked.

"Dude the girls been crazy for you since the day you met. She'll say yes." Hunter said.

"I just can't see myself marrying anyone but Tori. I'm nervous." Blake said.

'He's going to ask me to marry him?' Tori thought stepping back.

She streaked away only to run strait into Shane.

"Ouch. You got to watch where your going Tori." Shane said rubbing his chest.

"Sorry." Tori said brushing herself off.

"What's up?" Shane asked.

"Nothing. I just need some alone time is all." Tori said before running off.

Tori stopped at a small clearing and sat down.

"What am I going to do?" Tori asked out loud before sighing.

Udonna appeared before the water ninja.

Tori got into fighting position before recognizing the older woman.

"Udonna?" Tori asked recognizing the older woman from when they brought Xander home.

"Hello Tori. A great enemy is coming. Gather your team and come to Briarwood." Udonna said before she disappeared.

Tori quickly put her worries away and streaked off to tell Sensei.


	7. The Sixth Gathering

"Alison

"Alison!" Conner called coming into the living room.

"Daddy!" A little girl said running over to Conner.

Conner scooped up Alison.

The last few years had been hectic.

Krista had gotten pregnant not to long after prom.

They had quickly gotten married.

The other rangers had helped as much as they could.

He was currently the soccer couch for the local kids team.

"How was work?" Alison asked.

"Great sweet heart." Conner said.

"Aunt Kim called." Alison said.

Conner noted to call the former Pink Ranger.

"So what did you today?" Conner asked.

"Mommy took me to the park." Alison said.

"Really? What happened?" Conner said hoisting the small child into his lap as he sat down.

"I met this weird lady. She told me to tell you something." Alison said.

"I thought I told you not to talk to strangers." Conner scolded.

"She was different. She was a good lady!" She defended.

"What did she say?" Conner asked.

"She said that the world was in danger. That a Great evil was coming. To come to Briarwood as soon as you could with your team." Alison said.

Krista came running out of the kitchen putting on a shoe.

"Thank you so much Conner! This job is really important to me-" she was cut off by Conner.

"You can't go." He said.

"What?" Krista asked in shock.

"You can't make your interview. Go pack some stuff for you and Alison. We have to go." Conner said putting Alison on the floor.

"You can't just order me around Conner!" Krista yelled.

"Damn it Krista! This isn't the time!" Conner roared.

Krista flinched and her eyes softened.

"I'm sorry." Conner said.

"No I am. I should have known something was going on. How long do I have to pack?" Krista said.

"I have to call Ethan, Kira, Trent and Hayley. Then work. And Kim. An hour or more." Conner said.

Krista nodded.

"What's going on?" Alison asked.

"You know how Daddy has his special job." Krista said.

"He has to save the world?" Alison asked.

"Yes I do but you'll get to play with Lori and Sky and all the other kids." Conner said.

"Ok!" Alison said.

"Go pack some toys. I'll be in there in a minute." Krista said.

Alison nodded and ran into her room.

"Is it bad?" Krista asked.

"I don't know. Alison told me." Conner said.

"She what?" Krista asked.

"I think who ever wants us to go to Briarwood, where were going, contacted her at the park and told her a message for me." Conner said.

"She's going to be a ranger isn't she?" Krista whispered.

"Maybe. I don't like it either Krista but we have no choose. It's my duty." Conner said.

"What about your duty to us?" Krista asked softly.

"Don't you get it Krista? That's what I'm doing. Protecting you and Alison." Conner said.

Krista nodded and left the room.

Conner sighed and started making calls.


	8. The Final Gathering

"Here catch

"Here catch!" Mack called tossing the glob to his father.

Mr. Hartford caught the glob went to put it in place of the artifact when a ghostly Udonna appeared.

Andrew, who was startled by the appearance of another ghostly figure, stumbled and moved the artifact an inch of a fraction.

There was a low grumble and a large bolder fell from a hole in the ceiling and start moving towards the two men and the ghost.

Udonna disappeared, as the bolder got closer.

The two men looked at each other and ran.

"How do we get out of this one?" Mack yelled.

"Look!" Andrew said pointing to the large gorge.

Mack pulled out his tracker and sent out a grappling hook.

He grabbed his father and flew over the gorge as the bolder.

The two men quickly exited the temple.

"Why" Mack asked panting, "Do I fill like Shia LaBeouf?"

"Why do I fell like Harrison Ford?" Andrew shot back at his son.

He fell on his back and Mack joined him.

"I'm getting to old for this." He panted.

"You're telling me." A voice said.

The two looked up and saw Udonna.

"Who are you?" Andrew asked.

"I'm Udonna. The White Witch and Mentor of the Mystic Force Rangers." Udonna said.

Mack sat up.

"Does Xander need legal help?" Mack asked.

"Not now. Though I won't say he won't in the future." Udonna said chuckling.

"Then what's going on?" Andrew asked.

"There is great danger coming. You must come to Briarwood with your team." Udonna said before disappearing.

"Well that's new." Mack said.

There was a large blast and three women appeared.

"Beware this mission rangers. If you agree to it, it will be your last." The leader said before they disappeared.

"Weird." Andrew said.

All Mack could do was nodded staring at the place where the third woman stood.


	9. Uniting Pt 1

"So this is Briarwood

"So this is Briarwood." Kim said getting out of the car.

Charlotte helped Lori unbuckle and the trio entered the record store.

"Welcome to The Rock Porium!" Phineas said jumping out.

Charlotte jumped while Lori just smiled at the troblin.

"Hi I'm Lori and I'm this many." Lori said holding up three fingers.

"Nice to meet ya. How about you?" Phineas asked Charlotte.

"I'm Charlotte and I'm five." Charlotte said.

"Sir we're looking for a Xander Bly. Do you know where he is?" Kimberly asked.

"He's in the back. Xander!" Phineas called.

Xander walked out from the back and made a b line for Kim.

"What are you doing here Miss Kim?" Xander asked recalling the older woman when they dropped Kira off in Reefside.

"Your Mentor called me. We need to get to your base. But we should wait for the rest of the team." Kim said.

"You won't have to wait long." A voice said from behind them.

They whipped around to see Adam, Rocky, Tanya and Aisha.

Three children came running from behind and tackled Lori.

"Lori!" Two of the children yelled.

The third quietly hugged Lori.

The boy had brown hair, green eyes and a quirky smile plastered one his face.

The first girl had dark skin, brown eyes and the same smile as the boy plastered on her face.

The other girl also had dark skin, though it was much lighter, Asian features, black hair and black eyes that shown quiet excitement.

"Bridge! Kande! Amy!" Lori exclaimed.

"Thank god you're here! I don't think we could have handle the twins with Lori without you, Charlie." Rocky said.

Charlotte rolled her eyes but smiled at her Uncle just the same.

"Hello Charlotte." Adam said.

"Hi Uncle Adam, Aunt Tanya, Aunt Aisha, Uncle Rocky." Charlotte said politely.

"Have you heard from Billy?" Kim asked.

"He's almost here. He ran into your husband by the way. He has Nick with him." Tanya said lifting Amy up out of the tangle of children.

"His car got blew up…. Again." Rocky said.

Kim sighed and made a mental note to call their insurance agent.

"What's going on?" Madison asked walking into the store, confusion sketching her face.

"Troubles brewing." Chip said from behind the counter.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Lori said crawling from under the heap that was Bridge and Kande.

"What sweetie?" Kim asked.

"That's the lady Uncle Nick's going to marry." Lori stated pointing at Madison.

The three mystics gasped.

Kim covered Lori's mouth.

"Sorry about her. She blurts things out sometimes." Kim said.

"It's ok." Madison said recovering.

"Hey are we in the right place?" A voice called.

Kira and a boy Kim recognized as Justin Stewart walked in.

"Hey guys!" Kim said brightly.

Seeing Kira always brightened Kim's day.

Every since she had moved to Reefside, when the rangers had defeated Messogog of course, the two women had bonded over their zords and love of music.

"So do you know what's up Kim? All we got was a call from Conner saying to come here." Justin asked.

Justin had decided to visit during the school's reunion and him and Kira had hit it off right away.

"No clue." Kim said.

"Kat and Jason are out there Kat doesn't want to get out of the car." Kira said with a sigh.

Kim nodded, understanding the hassle of getting out of car while pregnant.

"We should go ahead and head over to Rootcore. We can get and assessment of the situation." Kim said.

"I stay here. Make sure everyone goes to the right place." Kira offered.

"I'll stick around too. Keep Kira some company." Justin said.

Kim had a sneaking suspicion Justin wanted to make sure Xander didn't hit on Kira…. Again.

The group of rangers left the store, children in tow, heading towards the tree when a yellow jeep pulled up.

"Hey Carter!" Rocky said waving at the red ranger.

Carter nodded and the Lightspeed rangers filled out of the jeep.

They noticed that a black van had pulled up behind them and the Time Force rangers and all but one of the Wild Force rangers leave the van.

"You're all here already?" Adam asked.

"We knew it was coming. We were prepared this time." Trip said.

"Do you know what's going on then?" Dana asked.

Lucas shook his head.

"Alex wouldn't tell us and ranger information is had to get. He just sent us." He said.

"This must be bad then." Aisha said.

"We got word from Space and Galaxy. They won't be here for a while. They were attack by these three crazy chicks and are repairing the ship." Joel said.

"I was attacked by them too." Kim said.

"Us too." Chad said.

"This is so weird." Alyssa said crossing her arms.

"Our best bet is to get to Rootcore and fast." Adam said.

They all agreed and head through the tree.


	10. Uniting Pt 2

"So this Briarwood

"So this Briarwood." Conner said getting out of the car.

"It's nice." Krista commented as she helped Alison out of the car.

"Very rustic." Ethan said as well.

"Guys!" Kira called running out of the store, Justin right after her.

"Hey Kira, Justin." Conner said hugging the singer.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Krista asked.

"None. We should –" Kira was cut off by a van swerving and almost hitting her.

"Damn it Kapri!" An anger voice, which Kira recognized as Cam's, yelled.

"Sorry cousin!" Kapri's voice said.

"Hey guys." Trent waved getting out of the white car that had been following the van.

Tori got out of the van, a furious look on her face.

"Don't kill her Tor. She didn't mean to." Shane said getting out of the back.

"I told her not to bring the puppy!" Tori said.

"But it's cute." Dustin said.

Tori shot Dustin a look that made him cringe.

"The van's fine, the puppy's fine. No harm done." Blake soothed trying to calm his girlfriend down.

Tori sighed and walked over to Kira.

"You ok?" Kira asked.

"Fine." Tori said.

"So what's the deal?" Hunter asked.

"Big evil. Go though tree. Have to wait for the Overdrive rangers and Dr. O, his brother and the blue ranger from his first team and we'll get going." Conner said.

"Is that them?" Ethan asked pointing at the two on coming yellow jeep.

They stopped beside the other jeep.

"Who ever owns that jeep has style." Andrew said looking at the jeep.

"Hey guys!" Mack said walking over to the other rangers.

They quickly introduced everyone to everyone.

They headed towards the tree when there was an explosion.

"What the hell!" Shane yelled.

"Hello rangers." A voice yelled.

The three women walked out of the dust.

"Krista run!" Conner yelled.

Krista grabbed Alison and ran though the tree.

"Who are you?" Will asked.

"We are the Grimm Sisters. Bringers of Destruction and Servants of Zoot." The Leader said.

"I am Nereza." The one the right said.

"I am Melinda." The one on the Left said.

"And I am Lilith." The Leader said.

"What do you want with Earth?" Tommy asked.

"Our Master wants to destroy it." Lilith said.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"That is something you will have to ask your leader." Nereza said.

"We have come to give you one last warning. Stay away from this fight or die." Lilith said.

"Never." Hunter said.

"As you wish." Melinda said.

The three disappeared.

"We need to get to the Rootcore. Now." Justin said.

The group ran into the tree.


	11. Ancient Fairytales

As Krista entered Rootcore she was greeted by familiar faces and some that weren't

As Krista entered Rootcore she was greeted by familiar faces and some that weren't.

"Krista! What are you doing here? Where are Conner and the others?" Tommy asked.

"We were attacked." Krista said putting Alison down.

Alison ran over to Lori and her group, which had grown by six.

Sky, Annie, Oran, Sara, Billy and Hayley's daughter, who was three, and Bain, Trini and Billy's eight year old.

Kat wobbled over to Krista and put a hand on her shoulder.

Krista smiled at the older woman and sat in a chair.

"What's" Cole asked out loud, "Going on?"

Udonna walked into the center of Rootcore.

Conner and the rest of the rangers walked into Rootcore quietly taking seats.

"A great evil has arrived on Earth. It goes by Zoot." Udonna said.

"So what's its deal?" Max asked.

"Millennia ago, two children were born on Eltar. One was named Zordon, The other named Zoot." Udonna said.

There were gasps around the room as she continued.

"When the brothers were young a plague ran though the planet, killing all adults. Zoot, always leaning towards the darkness, went over the edge and took control. Zordon, seeing his brother's madness, gathered troupes. The battle was fierce and in the end Zordon had to captor his brother in a book. He was made the leader of Eltar. And as you all know he later was trapped in a time warp on Earth. I fear that The Grimm Sisters have released him." Udonna said.

"How do you know this?" Chip asked.

"This is a very old legend on many planets. We were told it when we were younger." Marah said.

Kapri nodded.

"We need a plan." Tommy said.

"Eltar needs to be alerted." Nick said.

"What about other planets?" Kira asked.

"The sisters will be focusing their attack on Earth but I fear other planets will be affected. We need to send representatives to the planets that Earth's rangers are tied to." Udonna said.

"The Space rangers & Galaxy rangers are on Mirinoi. They can get Eltar and Liaria." Tommy said.

"I'd better go to Triforia. The people respect me there." Jason said.

Kat looked at him with sad eyes and nodded, squeezing his hands.

"We'll join you." Carter volunteered.

"I'll head to Aquitar." Billy said.

"You need to leave quickly. The sooner you leave the sooner you can get back." Conner said.

"What about Oran? Or Annie? Or Sara and Bain?" Hayley asked.

"They'll stay here. Out of danger." Joel said.

The rangers nodded and started getting ready for a journey that surly was going to change their lives. Forever.


	12. Face of the Past & Arrival of The Future

Within the hour the other rangers had left

Within the hour the other rangers had left.

Udonna was showing the rangers to their rooms when Clare yelled.

Xander was already at the pure black crystal ball.

"What's going on?" Cole asked.

"The Grimm sisters are attacking downtown." Clare said.

"We only have three teams of active rangers. Plus Justin. You guys go. We'll work on the situation here." Tommy ordered.

Time Force, Overdrive and Mystic Force nodded and ran out quickly followed by Justin.

"You guys go to Turtle Cove. Find Shayla." Kimberly said.

"What can I do?" Kat asked.

"Stay off your feet. And rest. Jason would kill me if anything happened to you." Tommy ordered.

Kat frowned but sat down.

"I'm going to send you to The Mystic Mother. Perhaps she will be able to help." Udonna said waving her wand.

Tommy, Kimberly, Rocky, Aisha and Adam disappeared in multi colored flashes of light.

From her place at the top of the stairs Lori smiled slyly.

"What do you know?" Sky asked.

"They're in for a big surprise." Lori said vaguely before walking away leaving a confused Sky in her path.

"Girls." He muttered before rushing after the little girl.

When the lights cleared the rangers found them selves in a hallways.

The rangers followed the hall way to a blank room.

"Where are we?" Rocky asked as they walked around the white room.

"The Mystic Realm." A familiar voice said.

The rangers whipped around to see someone they never thought they'd see again

"Your strong Red ranger." Melinda said holding off Mack's attack with her staff.

"You too." Mack said.

"But not nearly enough." She said with a smirk.

Her knocked his weapon out of his hands and kicked him to the ground.

She put her staff at his throat.

Justin rushed over to help Mack before a spider like monster that had been referred to as Spinner rushed him.

These villains were ruthless, bringing six monsters.

They had separated the red rangers from their teams, or Jen in Time Force's case.

"Give up Red Ranger." Melinda said.

"Never." Mack said.

Melinda raised her hand, summoning an energy ball in the processes, and was about to throw it when there was an explosion.

While she was distracted a blur of white attacked her.

"Rita!" The rangers shouted getting into fighting positions.

Rita chuckled.

"It has been a long time since I have been called that. Oh put down your fighting positions. You are in no danger here." Rita said.

The rangers did not.

"What are you doing here?" Tommy asked.

"Why my dear I am the Mystic Mother." Rita said.

The ranger's jaws dropped.

"How?" Adam asked.

"When Zordon was destroyed the energy wave sent out released me and Zedd from our evil bounds." Rita explained waving her hand.

A table with six seats appeared.

A pot of tea and a plate of cookies appeared.

"Have a seat. We have much to discuses." Rita said.

"We can't. Our friends are in danger." Kimberly said.

"Oh do not worry about them. Help is arriving as we speak." Rita said.

Five rangers appeared on the rooftop.

Mack recognized them as Bridge's team.

He tensed.

What would happen if they met themselves?

"Come on!" A woman's voice said helping him up.

Mack looked the woman over.

She was tall, had the brightest, greenest eyes and long brown hair.

She looked like….

"Lori?" Mack asked.

"Nice to see you recognize me Mack." Lori said giving him the same smile his cousin gave him.

He had always known, thought he had a cousin.

Kimberly was in his memories as far back as his memory took him.

She had explained to him once how she had given his dad tips on how to build robots.

Lori snapped and brought Mack out of his thoughts.

"Bad guys." She said pointing at the sisters approaching them.

The rangers quickly finished off the monsters together.

"Power down!" The Time Force, Mystic Force, Justin and the Overdrives rangers said together.

The red ranger stared.

Mack could tell this one defiantly wasn't Bridge.

"Oh stop being a jackass and un-morph." Lori said.

The blue ranger, who Mack greatly suspected was Sky, shook his head and they unmorphed.

Mack had been right when he guessed the blue ranger to be Sky and the green was Bridge.

The Red Ranger was a black man with long braids.

The pink ranger was a short blonde with a smile similar to Kat's.

The yellow ranger was a Spanish girl.

While he didn't recognize her Time Force must have because the minute she un-morphed Katie fainted and no one caught her.

"Told you." He heard Lori say.


	13. Cookies and Tea at Rita's

"So what's the deal

"So what's the deal?" Aisha asked as they sat down.

Rocky grabbed a cookie, sniffed it and ate a bite.

Rita chuckled.

"Oh how I have missed you children! It is quite lonely up here with Zedd gone all the time and only that stuffy Snow Prince as company. So tell me about your lives?" Rita said.

"Me and Tommy are married." Kim said carefully.

"Well that's a given." Rita said.

"Me and Aisha are married and Adam and Tanya are too." Rocky said.

Rita smiled.

"Me and Rocky have twins, Kande and Bridge." Aisha explained.

Rita turned to Adam.

"A girl. Her names Amy." Adam said.

"We have two girls." Tommy said before she said anything.

"Oh yes I know of your youngest. She is special." Rita said.

"What is this stuff we need to discuss?" Kim asked.

"You need to know all of the story." Rita said.

"All of the story?" Aisha asked.

"While many know the tale of Zoot and Zordon. I know the whole story." Rita said.

"How?" Adam asked.

"I was there." Rita said.

The rangers gaped at her.

"Oh yes I am an Eltarian. Surprising yes? Zedd is too. He was Zordon's companion the longest though. He was with him since the very beginning." Rita said.

"Then how come you guys were evil?" Rocky asked.

"I must start from the very beginning. As you know when I was young a virus spread though Eltar, killing all adults. In a small town lived Zordon and Zoot. Zoot, having went mad with evil, started gathering followers and they soon traveled to a larger city. Zordon followed his brother and soon met Zedd and others including his future wife Amana. I would join the group later. We worked to find a cure for the virus and to defeat Zoot. We did eventually when Zordon captured Zoot in the **Sukanar Der or Dark Soul in English, A text that Zoot himself wrote. But during the process Zoot sent two evil seeds into Zedd and me. As the years went on and Zordon rebuilt Eltar the evil grew in us and we left causing chaos in the universe. Zordon left his protégé Jacpin in charge and left to battle us. You know the rest of our tale." Rita said.**

**"So you guys were friends?" Tommy asked.**

"More or less. But there is more to the tale." Rita said.

"What?" They asked together.

"Two children were born during the battle. Zoot's and Zordon's. Zordon sent them to Earth in order to protect them from the last of Zoot's followers. I fear the Grimm Sisters think they are Zoot's descendants and have decided to destroy the planet that Zordon has worked so hard to protect." Rita said.

"You mean their not?" Kim asked.

"Oh heavens no. They would be much more powerful if they were. They seem to be high leveled witches." Rita said.

"They want Zordon's descents don't they?" Tommy asked.

Rita nodded.

"I do not know where they are or who they are. Only Zordon knows. I can not help you there." Rita said sadly.

"Why do you want to help us?" Adam asked.

"I want to make up for my past." Rita said.

"Maybe you can help us reinstate our powers." Tommy said.

"Gladly." Rita said.

She raised her staff and multi colored lights shot out many of them disappeared but light hit the rangers in the chest.

"Your powers are back. Good luck. May The Power Be With You." Rita said before they were teleported out.

As they left Rita sighed.

"Good luck Donna." She whispered.

"Your back!" Tanya cried hugging Adam.

"What happened?" Kat asked.

"Rita's the Mystic Mother!" Rocky exclaimed.

Kat mouth dropped and Tanya's eyes got big.

"She's the source of all good magic?" Tanya stuttered.

Adam nodded.

"I need a drink." Kat said.

"Oh no you don't. One your pregnant and two we have to go fight. Rita restored our powers." Aisha said.

"You mean you have to go fight." Kat pouted.

Aisha gave her a look and Kat stopped pouting.

"Wild Force has joined the battle." Udonna said motioning to Shayla who smiled warmly at the five returning rangers.

"We're back!" A voice called.

Wes came walking in carrying Katie in his arms.

"Is she ok?" Kim asked.

"She's fine. She just fainted." Trip said.

"Why?" Adam asked.

"Cause Sky's a dumb ass." A voice said.

Lori walked in.

"Hey! I don't insult you!" Sky said.

"That's because I'm not stupid enough not to tell her not to un-morph!" Lori yelled crossing her arms and glaring.

Sky sighed in defeat.

"Who are you?" Kat demanded.

"Hi Aunt Kat!" Lori said brightly.

They all stared at her.

A blonde guided a confused Z into the room.

"Why did she faint?" Z asked.

"Like Lori said, in more elegant words, Sky's stupid." Syd said.

"But why?" Z asked.

"You're the long lost dead daughter of the Black Wild Force ranger." Bridge said.

"And why didn't anyone tell me this?" Z asked.

"Sky was supposed to." Ally said.

"And how do you know about this?" Z asked.

Ally pointed a finger at the group of children entering the room.

"Hold up! Who are you?" Tommy said.

"We're them." Lori said gesturing to the children.

"Lori?" Kimberly asked.

"Hi mom!" Lori said brightly.

Tommy's mouth drop.

"We have come from the future to help. On Head Commander Cruger's orders." Sky said.

"Your so Sky." Rocky said.

"Hello Mr. Rocky." Sky said with a nod.

"So if Z didn't die in the accident then why did everyone think she was dead?" Jack asked.

"I only see the future not the past." Lori said.

"Someone probably found her on the side of the road." Bridge said.

"Well it doesn't matter. All that matters is your alive!" Max said hugging her.

"Thank you sir." Z said.

"No formalities here. You either Mr. Or Ms or Aunt or Uncle." Taylor said.

"Time Force and Wild Forces blend together for that since Uncle Eric and Aunt Taylor get married. It's just easier." Sky said.

"Wait a minute. Why did you come with Lori?" Jack asked.

Ally rolled her eyes.

"My mother is the fashion designer, my dad is a soccer player." Ally said pointing at Conner.

"Ok. I'm fine with this." Jack said.

"Right… Ok so what's with the Weird Sisters?" Lori asked.

"If you guys are from the future then you should know." Will said.

"But you guys wouldn't tell us so we would know how to stop this and mess up the future." Bridge said.

"Just as confusing as ever Bridge." Adam said.

Bridge smiled brightly.

"Who were they!" Lilith yelled.

"I don't know. Something is messing with my powers." Melinda said.

Lilith pushed Melinda against the wall.

"You'd better fix it." She growled.

Nereza giggled.

Lilith threw Melinda to the ground and walked to the stand in the middle of the room.

On it was large leather bound book.

It looked ancient.

"Ah the **Sukanar Der. What powers you most hold. Reveal your secrets to me!" Lilith said.**

**The book flew up.**

**Lilith grinned and ran her hand over the page.**

**It glowed.**

**"You will work." She said.**


	14. Captured

"Do we even have the room for them?" Adam asked.

"We'll me and Sky can share a room." Lori said.

Tommy stared at Sky, who had slammed his eyes shut.

"You're married?" Kim asked.

"Engaged." Lori said holding out her hand.

"What a rock!" Tanya said grabbing her hand.

"Why didn't you get me something like that?" Jen asked Wes.

"You wouldn't let me." Wes said.

"Don't reveal too much Lori." Sky warned.

"Don't be such baby. They'll find out anyways." Lori said.

Sky glared.

"They're getting married?" Rocky whispered to Bridge.

"They're always like this." Fridge whispered back.

There was a buzzing noise.

Lori grabbed a cell phone type device off her belt and flipped it open.

"What's up Sara?" Lori asked.

"Finally! I've been trying to get hold of you for ages." An annoyed voice yelled.

"We were fighting the bad guys. Sue us." Lori said.

"I'm just glad you guys made it." The voice said.

"Let me put you on Holiphone." Lori said pushing a button and put the phone on the table.

A picture of a blond girl with glasses popped up.

"Your parents hauled ass. Said they didn't want to give anything away." Sara scowled.

"Well we made it here in one piece." Syd said.

"Have you found anything out?" Jack asked.

"Squat. No one will answer my calls. Mom and Dad left with Lori's parents." Sara said.

"Jen probably made them." Wes teased.

Sara stared at Wes.

"Sky you realize that –" Sara was but off by Sky.

"Yes I do." He grounded out, teeth clenched.

Sara nodded.

"We best go Sara. Good luck!""Lori said hanging up.

"What was that all about?" Xander asked.

"None of your business!" Sky snapped.

"Schuler Tate Collins! You know better than to talk to people like that!" Jen scolded.

"I'm not three anymore mother so I would appreciate it if you woeldn't treating me like I was." Sky said.

"Don't talk to your mother like that." Wes said.

Sky stared at him for a minute befope rushing out of Rootcore.

"Oh no." Lori breathed rushing out after him.

"What's wrong with him?" Xander asked.

Wes made to go after him but Bridge and Syd grabbed him.

"If you go after him it will only make it worse." Syd said.

"Why does he hate me?" Jen asked quietly.

She had tears running down heb face.

"He doesn't hate you Ms. Jen. He's just upset. He tends to take it out on everyone but Lori." Ally explained.

"That's why she went after him." Syd said.

"But why?" Wes asked.

"Because you die in three months." Bridge said sodemnly.

"Stop running Sky!" Lori yelled.

"Just leave me alone Lori!" Sky yellad turning around.

"I know your upset Sky but think about the opportunity you have." Lori said.

"Yeah I get to watch my father die! Great opportunity!" Sky yelled sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant Sky. He might die but you can get to know him now." Lori said.

Sky was quiet.

"You've always said you've wanted to know him. Here's your chance." Lori urged.

Sky pulled her into a hug.

"I love you." He murmured.

Lori smiled against his neck.

"How sweet." A voice said.

Sky let go of Lori and whipped around but was hit by a blast.

"I'm going to die?" Wes asked.

"We're not sure how. Just who's going to do it." Syd said.

Jen hugged Wes.

"Well that explains why he wouldn't look me in the eye." Wes said.

"Guys!" Clare exclaimed.

The Crystal ball was showing Sky lying on the ground.

"Sky!" They exclaimed.

"If Sky's there than where's Lori?" Cole asked.

Tommy and Wes ran out of Rootcore quickly followed by the other rangers.

"Sky!" Sky heard someone yell.

Sky opened his eyes to see Jen leaning over him.

"Mom?" He asked.

Then it hit him.

"Lori!" He yelled sitting up.

"We couldn't find her." Jen said softly.

"Udonna just sent word that a monster is attacking downtown." Xander said.

"Let's go." Sky said getting up.

"Oh no you don't. You need to go back to Rootcore." Jen said.

"I have to get her." Sky said.

"Just let him go Jen." Wes said.

Jen nodded and everyone headed downtown.

A fox like monster was attacking people, making them fall asleep.

It caught a glimpse of Sky before he suited up.

"I guess I didn't use enough on you last time. Won't make that mistake again." It sneered at him.

"Where's Lori?" He yelled.

"Safe enough." It said.

"Zilla!" A voice called.

The sisters appeared.

"Masters!" Zilla greeted.

Lilith looked at the rangers.

"Hit a road block?" She asked.

"A little one but I bring you a gift." Zilla said.

She waved her hand and Lori appeared, unconscious and floating.

"Lori!" The rangers yelled.

Lilith looked her over and touched her cheek.

Her eyes flew open.

"Zordon's descendent." She whispered.

"I've done well?" Zilla asked.

"Very well. Well enough to earn an award." Lilith said.

Sky ran over, his weapon drew.

Lilith grabbed Lori and waved her hand.

The sisters and Lori disappeared and Zilla grew bigger.

The Mystic Force rangers became their zords and defeated the monster.

"Great." Ally said after the rangers retold what had happened.

"What do we do now?" Max asked.

"We find Lori." Tommy said.

"You won't." A tiny voice said behind them.

Little Lori came in.

"What are you doing up sweetie?" Kim asked.

"You won't find me till it's to late." Lori said.

"What do you mean?" Kat asked.

Lori walked over to Sky and hit him.

"You promised!" Lori yelled.

"I'm sorry." Sky said quietly.

"You promised to protect us and you didn't! You failed!" Lori yelled again.

Her eyes were glowing red at this time.

"Please forgive me." Sky begged.

Lori's eyes glowed green.

"Sky? What's going on?" She asked in a scared voice.

This voice was dramatically different from the angry almost evil voice from before.

It was like grown up Lori's voice.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"I'm at Rootcore." Sky said.

"I'm scared." She said.

"Don't worry Lori. We'll save you." Sky said.

"Hurry." Lori urged.

Lori let out a scream and her eyes turned black.

"You won't get her back." She said in a dead tone.

This voice had evil laced into its very core and was lower pitched than Lori's.

Lori grinned evilly before collapsing.

A minute later she sat up, her eyes back to normal.

"Why am I out here Mommy?" Lori asked.

"You were sleep walking Sweetie. Go back to your room." Kim said ushering the young girl into the next room.

She walked back looking confused.

Everyone turned to Udonna, who had a grim look on her face.

"What are they doing to her?" Sky asked.

"You don't want to know." Udonna said.

"What are they doing to my fiancé damn it!" Sky yelled.

Udonna sighed.

"I fear they've put her in the Pod of Destruction." She said.


	15. Dark Lighting

"The what

"The what?" Kim asked.

"The Pod of Destruction is a very powerful and very evil Eltarian artifact. Created by ancient Eltarian Mages, the Pod, if used right, can take a spirit and put it into another's body. But only those of Eltarian blood." Udonna said.

"What happens to the person's spirit?" Madison asked.

"They exist. At least for a while. As the hold the spirit has on the body, the victim gets weaker till finally they move on." Udonna said.

"Why didn't you tell us this could happen?" Tommy asked.

"I didn't know you were of Eltarian descent." Udonna said.

Sky walked over to Udonna, towering over her a put his face to hers.

"You know more than your letting on so tell us." Sky said.

Leanbow drew his sword and pointed it at Sky.

"Step away from my wife." He growled.

"Stop!" Daggeron bellowed.

The room turned to him.

"This is madness! If we turn on each other than they win!" He shouted.

"Than tell us what to do! My daughter's in danger and no one will tell us how to help!" Kimberly said stepping up to him.

"When we figure out what to do ma'am than we shall inform you but till then we wait." Daggeron said.

Kim crossed her arms and glaring at him.

"There is nothing we can do." Udonna said.

"What do you mean?" Conner asked.

"There is no known way to reverse the effects of the Pod." Udonna said.

"How much longer!" Lilith yelled.

"Just a few minutes." Melinda said.

Nereza hummed in the corner.

The Pod glowed brighter.

As the glow increased, Nereza hummed loader.

The Pod glowed so brightly that Lilith and Melinda had to cover their eyes than went dark.

The all of a sudden went red and a panel fell.

"Rangers." An evil voice said.

Three days had passed since Lori had been kidnapped and the tension in the tree had not faded.

Everyone was either researching or training.

They were anxious because the sisters had been quiet.

"They're attacking downtown!" Clare said running outside to where most of the men were.

"Let's do this." Mack sighed.

They all morphed and headed downtown.

"Hello Rangers." Lilith said as they arrived, a smile playing dangerously across her red lips.

"Give Lori back." Sky growled.

"The one you know as Lori is gone. The one know as Elicia lives." Lilith said acidly.

There was blast and the rangers were sent flying back.

A woman appeared grinning evilly.

You tell she was Lori, though she wasn't.

Her hair was in a short, sharp bob and her eyes were stony and lifeless yet they held evil and darkness within them.

"Hello Zordon's chosen." She said.

She looked over the crowded, her eyes resting on Udonna.

"Donna." She purred.

"Elictria." Udonna said.

"You've aged." The woman said.

"You died." Udonna shot back.

The woman frowned and drew a fireball.

"This girl is rich in Eltarian blood. Our power flows through her. Though it is watered down. Only Zordon." She laughed throwing the fireball.

They dodged the fire and fired back.

The woman laughed.

"You really think that your puny ranger powers can stop me?" Elicia asked.

She shot a blast of power.

"Your ranger powers are just a taste of our powers. You must truly be one with your powers to truly unlock your ranger powers." Elictria said.

"What do you mean?" Tanya asked.

"Donna hasn't told you?" Elictria asked, laughter in her voice.

"Told us what?" Cole asked.

"This is to funny. I haven't had a laugh like this in a millennia." Elictria said chuckling.

"What's she talking about?" Nick asked his mother.

She looked away.

"Let's go. They're going to do all the work for me." Elictria said disappearing.

The sister's did the same.


	16. Memories & Kitty

"What's going on Udonna

"What's going on Udonna?" Tommy asked as they arrived at Rootcore.

"In order to posses ranger powers you have to be of Eltarian decent." Udonna said.

"That can't be right. Aquitar has rangers." Bridge said.

"Their morphers are designed for their race. Ever one of the morphers you wear is based on the first team's morpher. Morphers that come from Eltar." Udonna said.  
"What about my morpher? It's base on the same design as the rest." Trip asked.

"And mine?" Tyzonn asked.

"I presume that your leader had it made for you exactly." Udonna said.

"Alexis did the same for yours." Andrew said.

"How do you know her?" Sky asked.

"Is it not obvious?" Udonna asked.

"Your Eltarian." Alyssa said.

"Your correct." Udonna said.

"How? That happened long before our time." Vida asked.

Udonna smiled bitterly.

"_You have to go." Zordon said pulling Udonna toward the ship._

"_I want to help!" Udonna said struggling._

"_This is helping Udonna. It's not safe on Eltar anymore." Zordon said sadly._

"_Why not send Delreese? Or Kelton? Why me?" Udonna asked._

"_You will understand when you are older." Zordon said._

"_That's all anyone says to me." Udonna said._

"_Look at me my little Snowflake." Zordon said gentle._

_Udonna looked up at Zordon, tears running down her face._

"_Do not cry. You will have the greatest job of all. You will be guiding the children of Eltar to their new home. Earth." Zordon said._

_Udonna smiled and nodded._

"_What's going on?" Udonna said as red light went off._

"_We've been attacked. Employing emergency evacuation." The ship said._

_The ship shot off the emergency pod five at a time._

_It took and hour, all heading the same direction._

_Udonna quickly got into the last pod and as the ship blew._

_A piece of debris hit the ship and it hurtled off course._

"_Are you all right?" A voice said._

_Udonna eyes fluttered open._

_A dark haired boy was leaning over her._

"_What planet am I on?" She moaned._

"_What planet? Earth of course. You know most damsels in distress ask who their savers are." The boy said._

"_I'm not a damsel! I'm perfectly capable of saving myself." Udonna said._

"_Sure. So what your name my lady?" The boy asked._

"_Udonna of Eltar. Yours?" Udonna asked._

"_Leanbow of Briarwood." The boy said._

"We've been companions ever since." Leanbow said.

"Then how are you my Aunt?" Clare asked.

"Leanbow brought me to his village and a family there took me in. Niella was their daughter. We grew very close and thought of each other as sisters." Udonna said.

"How did you get here so late?" Kimberly asked.

"One of the rockets on my ship was damaged. The ship got back on course but it was very slow. Thank to my hibernated sleep I was saved." Udonna said.

"Like Super Girl!" Chip exclaimed.

"So you lied to us." Sky said.

"I did not wish for you to hold such a burden. I had to live with not knowing what happened to the children I was to deliver. Know I know. They grew and had families who had families and so on. And their descendants have become the last hope for Earth." Udonna said looking around.

"It must have been hard not knowing what happened to your family and friends." Madison said.

"It was but then years later during the Magic War, I was contacted by an old friend." Udonna said smiling fondly.

"_We can't defeat the Master with our magic!" Leanbow said frustrated._

"_I know. I'm trying Leanbow." Udonna said putting a hand on her new husband's shoulder._

"_I know love, I know. It is just hard not knowing how to help your people." Leanbow said._

_Udonna looked down._

_Leanbow, knowing his mistake, hugged her tightly._

"_It will be fine Donna. I will make sure that the world is safe for you and our child." Leanbow whispered._

_Udonna smiled against his shoulder and pulled away._

"_I must find Niella. We have much to research." Udonna said._

_She felt a tingling sensation and heard Leanbow yell._

_She now found herself in a brightly lit room._

"_Hello My Little Snowflake." A voice said behind her._

_She whipped around to see Zordon._

"_Zordon!" She said happily._

"_I suppose your not so little anymore." Zordon said with a chuckle._

_Udonna smiled then frowned._

"_I failed." She said._

"_Did you?" Zordon said._

"_I didn't make sure they got here safe." Udonna said._

"_You did your best Donna. And they did get here safely." Zordon said moving his head to the viewing globe._

_Udonna walked over to it._

_Five children were playing together._

"_Stop it Jason!" The brown haired girl screamed as the boy brought the bug closer to the girl._

"_It's not scary Kimmie!" Jason said._

"_Stop!" The Asian girl pushing the boy into the sand._

_The African American boy laughed hysterically as Jason blushed._

"_You shouldn't have done that Trini." The boy with glasses said._

"_It's fine Billy." Jason said calmly._

_The three smiled and went back to playing._

_Udonna smiled._

"_The brown haired girl looks liked Simiana." She noted._

"_Their descendents." Zordon said._

"_And yours?" Udonna asked._

_The globe glowed._

_It showed two children sparing._

_The boy was clearly winning, though the girl was holding her own._

"_Let's take a break." The boy said._

"_Ok Tommy." The girl said._

_The two walked and got their water bottles._

"_You're getting better." The girl said to her brother._

"_You are to Alexis." Tommy said._

"_I'm never going to be better than you Tommy. You're going to be great." Alexis said._

"_Let's get back to training." Tommy said._

_Alexis nodded._

_The image faded._

"_The boy reminds me of you." Udonna said._

"_The girl's like Amana." Zordon said._

"_What happened to you Zordon?" Udonna asked._

_Zordon explained._

"_Oh no." Udonna said._

"_I have called you here for a reason Udonna. You need my help do you not?" Zordon asked._

_Udonna nodded._

_A box appeared in her hands._

_She opened it and found seven morphers and a crown._

"_I'm afraid that I could only make the Wolf and Sun morphers work fully on human biology. The others will only enhance the users power. Unless they have Eltarian blood." Zordon said._

_A staff appeared in front of her._

"_My staff!" She said._

"_I had it brought here from Eltar along with the being know as Alpha 5." Zordon said._

"_Thank you." Udonna said, tears welling in her eyes._

"_I am so proud of you Snowflake." Zordon said._

"_Zordon if anything is to happen will you make sure that my child is safe?" Udonna said._

"_Always. May the Power Be With You." Zordon said and she was teleported out._

"I didn't see him again till I had my dream." Udonna said.

"So beside the most obvious I'm the most alien person in the room?" Nick asked.

"Yes." She said simply.

"I have a question. How could I morph when I was a robot?" Mack asked.

"You were built from Eltarian technology. You were like Alpha but more high tech." Kim said.

"That makes me feel better." Mack said sarcastically.

"If you had just told this to us at first we wouldn't be having this problem." Sky said.

"Everyone makes mistakes Sky." Jen said.

Sky's communicator went off.

She opened it and an image of Sara appeared.

"What's going on Sara?" Sky asked.

"Are you on the phone with them?" A panicky voice said from the phone.

"Yes Athena." Sara yelled.

"What's going on?" Sky repeated.

"We have a tiny problem." Sara said.

"What?" Sky asked.

"It wasn't my fault." Sara said.

"What happened?" Sky said.

"We lost Kitty." Sara said in a tiny voice.


	17. Who's your daddy?

New chapter guys! Clash has it's very own website now! Go to my personal page for the link!

"You what!" Sky yelled, his face turning red.

"I didn't do it! Athena did!" Sara said.

"Traitor!" Another voice said in the background.

"Sky going to kill us!" Another voice cried

"I'm more worried about what Lori's going to do to us." A voice said, worry very evident in their voice.

Someone moaned in the background.

"Shut up!" Sky roared.

There was silence.

"How did you lose a two year old?" Sky said barley controlling his rage.

A girl that favored Kim poked her head in front of Sara's.

"I turned around for five minutes and she disappeared." She said.

"Move Athena!" Sara said.

The girl, Athena, moved her head.

"Sky, she's at that age." Sara said.

"What do you mean?" Sky asked.

"I found time particles in her crib." Sara said.

"Your telling me that Kitty time traveled." Sky said.

Sara nodded.

"I think she went looking for you guys." She said.

"I'll call you guys later." Sky said flipping the phone closed.

He closed his eyes for a minute.

"Split up and search the city. We're looking for a small two-year-old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. If The Grimm Sisters get hold of her then it's over." Sky said.

"Who is she?" Wes asked.

"She's my daughter." Sky said.

"What?" Kim asked.

"Katrina Joyce Collins. Born February 23, 2026. Mine and Lori's daughter. Everyone calls her Kitty. Athena and her friends were supposed to be watching her but she's coming into her powers and time traveled." Sky said.

"Who are Athena and her friends?" Xander asked.

"Athena Oliver, Sue Kleinburg, Elysa Evans, Melissa Brooks and Laura Mercer. All sixteen year old girls." Ally said.

"Another daughter." Tommy grumbled under his breath.

"She was part of triplets. The other two are boys. Seth and Dawson. Seth's dating Melissa and Dawson's seeing Sue." Syd said.

Tommy grinned and Kim's face fell.

"Stop giving away the future!" Sky yelled.

"Your not the boss, dude." Dustin said.

"Yeah your red ranger is." Shane said.

"Actually he isn't. I'm Commander of SPD Earth base." Sky said.

"I don't even work for them. She made me come." Jack said pointing to Ally.

Ally smirked slightly and smiled at her mom, who smiled back.

"Back to the present! Niece is missing!" Nick said.

"Right. Split up two teams to a district." Sky ordered.

The rangers nodded and headed out.

A little girl in a white dress wondered down the street.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She called.

"Hey Jack are you ok?" Z asked the red ranger as he drove the jeep.

"Just thinking." Jack said.

"About your parents?" Z asked.

"At least know you know who your parents are. We don't even know how human I am." Jack said.

"Yeah now I know that both my parents are dead and I'll never get the chance to meet them. At least you can still dream about who your parents are." Z said.

"Well you can be proud of your father. He was a power ranger. And your now part of the weird mass of people that is the extended Power Ranger family." Jack said.

"And you never were a ranger?" Z asked.

"You know how the old school rangers fill about SPD." Jack said.

"And Sky told you that they accept our group because we had bad guy. They don't like that the fact that SPD used let just any old person be a ranger. Sky put an end to that after his became Commander." Z said.

"Well look at what happened when they let extraordinary people be rangers." Jack said.

"They were under a spell." Z said.

"True." Jack conceded.

"Just think of it like this Jack. Your this much closer…" Z voice trailed off, as her eyes got big.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Didn't Lori mention that Mr. Zack had a girlfriend that ran off not long before you were born?" Z asked.

"You don't think?" Jack asked.

"That's his your father?" Z asked.

Jack nodded.

"May- Look out Jack!" Z yelled as a little girl ran in front of the jeep.

Jack swerved to a stop.

"Jack Jack! ZB!" She squealed running to the jeep.

"Kitty!" Jack said picking her up.

"Drop the girl." A voice said.

The whipped around and saw The Grimm Sisters and Elictria standing there.

"That girl is flowing with power." Elictria said.

"She'll come in handy." Lilith.

"But she's just a little girl." Melinda argued.

"So?" Lilith asked.

Melinda stared at her sister for a moment then turned to them.

"Mommy!" Kitty squealed wiggling out of Jack's arms.

"Kitty!" Jack yelled as Kitty ran towards Elictria, who smiled.

A blast hit Elictra and the sisters sending them back.

"Leave my daughter alone." A voice said.

Jack and Z turned to see Sky fully morphed and hold a smoking laser gun.

Kitty's lip trembled.

"How dare you!" Elictria said sending a blast at Sky.

Jack and Z morphed and shot back.

Kitty started crying.

"Move Kitty!" Sky yelled moving toward her.

Another girl, older than Kitty, appeared next to her and grabbed her and disappeared.

"Kitty!" Sky yelled.

"They can't have gone far. Let's go." Elictria said disappearing.

The sister followed.

"Damn it!" Sky cursed.

"Curse later, find little girls now!" Z said.

"Why are we searching a canyon?" Cole asked.

"Because Sky told us to?" Dustin offered.

"Why did are teams never team up?" Shane asked.

"Because were awesome like that?" Max offered.

Dustin snorted.

"You know what guys, our little bitty relative is missing and you guys are cutting jokes. Stop it! If something happens to that little girl I personally guaranty that you all will die incredibly painful deaths so start searching." Taylor ordered.

The boys held their heads in shame and spilt up.

"It's kinda nice to know a little bit about the future isn't?" Blake asked Tori as they searched.

"I guess." Tori said shrugging.

"It's hard to think about Sky and Lori having a kid isn't it? I mean their just kids." Blake committed.

Tori shrugged again.

"Did I do something Tori?" Blake asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" Tori asked.

"I mean that you've been distant from me every since we got here." Blake said.

"It's you imagination." Tori said.

"No it isn't Tori! If you don't want to be with me than just say so." Blake said.

Tori turned away from Blake.

"Let's search over there." Tori said walking to her left.

"Yeah." Blake mumbled.

He took the ring box in his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Look!" Dustin yelled pointing.

Kitty and the other little girl had appeared.

The teams ran up to them.

"Thank god!" The older girl said.

Kitty spun around to get a good look at everyone and fell.

"She hasn't seen this many people in one day in a while." The older girl said helping her up.

"I thought they only lost one little girl." Hunter whispered to Cam.

"I'm right here people and I can hear you. And at the time they called you only one was but now I am. I was tired of hearing Athena yell, Sue and Laura cry, Melissa moan, Aunt Sara worry and Elysa tell everyone to shut up so she could think so I came to find Kitty. Which I did." The girl said smugly.

"How proud your mummy will be of you." A voice said.

With a strike of lighting, Elictria and the sister appeared.

"What are you doing here?" Shane yelled.

The other girl grabbed Kitty up and pulled her back.

"Don't leave. We'll protect you." Tori said softly.

"Ready!" Cole and Shane yelled.

"Ready! Wild Force Roar!" The Wild Force Rangers called.

"Ready! Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" The Ninja Storm called.

The suited up and attacked Elictria and the sister.

"Please." Elictria said sending a blast of lighting into the center of the group.

"Kitty, cry." The older girl urged, putting ear plugs into her ears.

Kitty let an out a screechy, sonic scream.

"Ahhhhhh!" Elictria screamed withering to the ground.

Lilith and Melinda dropped their staffs.

Nereza just hummed and swayed.

The rangers unmorphed and cover their ears.

Kitty stop screaming.

The older girl smiled and took out her earplugs.

"Nice." She commented.

"What did you do?" Cam asked.

"Kitty can produce a super sonic scream that hinders all power within a fifty yard radius useless for five minutes. It's quite interesting. I've never seen the reaction that Elictria had before." The girl commented.

The rangers stared at her.

"I'm a super genius." She said rolling her eyes.

"What do we do in a minute?" Taylor asked.

The girl pointed behind her.

"How dare you!" Elictria screamed.

She summoned five monsters.

"Attack and destroy them all!" She screamed.

The monsters started towards them but were sent back by six blasts.

Six bikes rode over the ranger's heads and skidded to a halt.

Five rangers were seated on the bikes while two unidentified people were on the other one.

The passenger on the back was clutch.

"How-" Elictria stopped in the middle of her sentence, her eyes bugging.

She composed her self a minute later and left in a strike of lighting.

"Another day rangers." Lilith said as the sister disappeared.

"Sorry we're late." The rider on the sixth bike said.


	18. Alexis has arrived!

"'Bout time you got here." Taylor said.

"I had to pick up some friends." The rider said gesturing to the rangers.

"Hello people! Monsters are attacking." Tori called.

"Right! Kick it guys!" The rider said grabbing her companion's hand and running behind the rangers.

The rangers fought managed to defeat three of the monsters but two managed to get away.

"Who are you guys?" Alyssa asked.

The rider pulled off her helmet to reveal the gray eyed, brown hair woman the rangers knew as Alexis Oliver.

"Power down!" The ranger called, demorphing.

The red ranger shook Cole's hand.

"I'm Casey." He said.

"Lily's a ranger too! Geez what is it with your family?" Taylor asked Alexis.

"Don't know." Alexis shrugged.

"Can we go find the others?" Lily asked.

"She wants to see Ronny." Alexis explained.

"And kill Nicky and Tommy." Lily added cheerfully.

"Poor guys. Not only does Dr. O get attacked by every monster in a square mile, his female family members want to kill him." Shane said.

Taylor and Alexis cringed.

"Will you stop calling him that?" Alexis moaned.

"It's bad enough that he's a teacher and got his students to call him that but now he has other people calling him that." Taylor said distastefully.

"Am I going to have to go to the big tree by myself?" The girl asked.

"Who are…. Bain's baby!" Alexis yelled scooping up the girl.

"Always the same Grandma." The girl said sarcastically, though she wore a smile.

"So what's your name?" Taylor asked.

"Trinity Rose Fin." The girl said.

"You sound like Trini." Alexis said.

She turned to Kitty and crouched down.

"Now let me guess about you. You have your daddy's eyes and your mother's nose. Sky and Lori?" Alexis asked.

"Lexi!" Kitty squealed running into her arms.

"Well I guess I live." Alexis said.

"Yep." Trinity said.

"Let's go." Lily said.

"Welcome to the big tree!" Trinity said.

"Are you related to Eric?" Alexis asked.

Taylor swatted Alexis, who laughed.

"Mommy! You're here! Bain?" A little boy yelled running to them.

A younger girl and an older girl approached.

"Lily?" A voice said behind them.

Overdrive and Magic Force stood in the doorway.

She turned to Nick and punched him in his arm.

"Oww!" Nick said rubbing his arm.

Lily smiled and hugged him.

A flash of jealousy cross both Theo and Casey's face.

"I haven't decided which one." Alexis whispered to Taylor.

"My money's on the blue one." Taylor whispered back.

"Oh! Your back! Let me call Sky." Claire said tripping.

Xander ran and caught her.

"You alright?" He asked.

Claire nodded blushing.

Xander smiled and put her down.

Claire walked over to the crystal ball and waved her hand.

"WF and NS has found Kitty and unidentified little girl." She said.

Udonna walked in.

Kitty stared at her intently.

"Something wrong?" Hunter asked.

Kitty shook her head.

"Kitty!" Sky yelled entering the tree, followed by the other SPD rangers.

"Daddy!" Kitty squealed jumping out of Alexis' arms and rushing into her father's arms.

Sky clutched her whispering to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Mommy?" She asked tilting her hand on her to one side.

"Mommy's gone on a vacation but don't worry. She'll be back." Sky said.

Kitty narrowed her eyes and put her face in the narrow of his neck.

Sky turned to Trinity.

"Take her home." He ordered.

"It doesn't work that way Einstein. My powers need to recharge and I can't carry another jumper. And I don't think that Kitty's going to go by herself once her own powers recharge. Which will be a while because that was her first jump." Trinity explained.

"Jumping?" Alexis asked.

"The grandchildren of rangers that have time traveled. Only me and Kitty are jumpers." Trinity explained.

"So you sucked here?" Syd asked.

"Yep!" Trinity said.

"You have a smart mouth!" Sky growled.

"And you're an emo but nobody tells you!" Trinity retoured.

The room burst into laughter.

"Don't disrespect your elders." Alexis scolded.

"Sorry Grandma." Trinity said.

"Don't call her that! The more we keep secret the better!" Sky said.

Trinity rolled her eyes.

Tommy came running into the room and twirled Alexis around.

"Did you call Mom?" Alexis asked.

"Her, Daphane and Rina are in Jersey visiting Dad." Tommy said.

"Good. These freaks will kill to get to Rina." Alexis said.

"Can I ask who you are?" Udonna said.

"Your Udonna right? Nice to meet my little brother's mom even though I lived here for so long." Alexis said.

"Zordon's apprentice. It's a pleasure." Udonna said shaking Alexis' hand.


	19. Death

"Why are you here Alexis?" Tommy asked. "Oh I don't know maybe it's because the worlds coming to an end." Alexis said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked. Alexis pulled out a folder from a backpack and opened up on the round table.

She pulled out two pictures.

"A young artist by the name of Sidney Jenkins drew these. I signed him last week to a development deal." She said.

One was black and one was white.

Both held triangles of different colors and a strange symbol in the middle.

Udonna gasped at the site of the black one.

"Sid has the power of precognition that has chosen to produce its self in the form of drawings. Yes Rocky like the guy from Heroes but without the drugs… Well now, He used to be an addict till he came to New York. I actually think the drugs clouded his powers because his powers weren't as powerful as they are now." Alexis explained.

"Of course you find the first Spirit Drawer in centuries." Hayley said. "You know I hate that about you." Alexis grumbled. Udonna stared at the pictures, grief etching her face.

"I did some research and I found the symbol in the black drawing means "Death of all" in Eltarian. It's been used in real life once before." Alexis said.

"The virus." Udonna whispered.

"Right. This symbol means the end of the world. The other symbol means "Savior of all" in Eltarian. Now I would think too much of this if Cassie hadn't made a prophecy." Alexis said.

"She did?" Kim asked.

"Who's Cassie?" Cole asked.

"My assistant. And personal seer. Her powers work like Sybil Trelawney in the Harry Potter series." Alexis said.

"Once in a blue moon." Chip said.

She pulled a piece of paper and read it out loud:

_Crysit Gais Bacol_

_As the planets align and the winds swept_

_The end comes_

_The three dark ones shall release the dark one_

_And once again dark and good clash_

_Zordon's heir and Marcol's heir shall meet_

_Only on shall prevail with the help of the sun's daughter_

_As darkness rises so shall the light_

_And worlds shall clash_

An ominous air filled the room.

"What does it mean?" Tommy asked.

"In four months the planets will align and if what Hayley has told me is correct Lori is Zordon's heir then we need to find Zoot's heir." Alexis said.

"The first three words… Their Eltarian aren't they?" Hayley asked. "Yes. They translate to Earth Salvation Sonnet." Alexis said.

"Bacol was Zoot's daughters' name." Udonna said. Alexis pulled out a cellphone and dialed a phone number. "Cassie, run the name Bacol on the National Database." She ordered before hanging up.

"What do we do till we get the results?" Mack asked.

"We fight." Tommy said in his best leader voice.

"Very impressive. I can see why Zordon chose you to lead the troops." Udonna said.

"Thank you." Tommy said.

"We're going to need more help." Leanbow said.

"When the times right I'll call in some help." Alexis said.

A blast of energy blasted through the room.

"Trinity take Kitty and get of here." Alexis ordered.

Trinity nodded and grabbed Kitty before teleporting.

"Hello all." A sneering voice said.

Elictria walked in.

"How did you get in here?" Daggeron hissed.

"Like it's hard." Elictria sneered.

A man made of glass walked in behind her.

He was followed by the sisters.

She sent everyone flying with another wave of energy.

Lily was the first one up.

She morphed and ran at Elictria.

Elictria smiled and fended her off.

"I'm bored." She said.

She hit Lily and made her demorph.

Elictria grabbed her by the hair.

"A new play thing." She sneered.

The glass man let out a loud laugh.

"No!" Dax yelled running at Elictria.

"Please." She said.

She sent an energy beam threw Dax.

Dax fell to the ground.

"Dax!" Rose screamed.

Melinda gasped behind Elictria.

The group teleported with Lily in hand.

Melinda was the last to teleport.

She stared at Mack for a few minutes before teleporting.

Everyone ran over to Dax.

"Dax." Mack whispered.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get to her." Dax whispered opening his eyes slightly.

"Shh." Ronnie whispered.

"I was going to be a star." He said wistfully.

"Don't talk like that. You're going to be fine." Rose said.

"A person knows when their going to go to that big movie set in the sky Rose." Dax said.

He let out a groan of pain.

"My only regret is not being here in the end. Not being here with my team. I always wanted to be a star though. I might regret that too. Not sure though." Dax said.

"But you will be a star Dax. And everyone will see you" Alexis said gently.

He smiled and his eyes went dull.

The only sound in the room was of two woman's sobs.


	20. Two People at a Funeral

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but life has been hectic. Here's Dax's funeral scene and I again cried while writing this. I highly encourage you read my new story The Alexision Chronicles. It will tie into the story in a couple of chapters so please check it out. And review! Dear *Insert choice of higher power here* Review. I do not own Power Rangers. I really wish I did but I don't.  


* * *

"We gather here today to honor Daxter Harris Lo, better known as Dax to his friends. Dax was a brave man, a power ranger, a hero. I only knew Dax for a short while he truly touched me. He showed me the power of innocents and dreams. I'd like to think he's where ever you going after death hanging out with all the old movie stars. He's probably stalking Bruce Lee as we talk."

This comment drew a small laugh from the crowd.

Alexis had been elected to give the eulogy.

"Dax was special. I'm certain of that. Dax never gave up I'm certain of that. And I'm also sure of one other thing. His death will not go in vain. We shall always fight and remember him for what he has given to our world." Alexis walked closer to the hole in which Dax's casket had been lowered and pick up some dirt.

"Ashes to Ashes, May the power protect you forever." She whispered throwing the dirt into the grave.

The rangers that had come lined up to throw a rose of their respective colors into the grave.

As Will walked away he noticed a woman holding a little girl approach the grave.

She had her head down, kissing a rose and tossing into the grave.

When she lifted her head Will gasped.

Miratrix.

"You!" Will hissed stomping over to her.

She looked at him with a look of pure terror.

"What are you doing here?" Will snarled.

"I have right to pay my last respects." Miratrix said coldly, though Will thought he heard a trace of sorrow in her voice.

"Pay your respects for whom? A man you used?" Will spat.

"I deserved that." Miratrix said.

"So tell me Miratrix how'd you escape the jewel?" Will asked.

"Don't call me that." Miratrix whispered.

"Don't call you what?" Will asked.

"Miratrix. I go by Mira now." Mira hugged the child in her arms closer to her.

"Answer my question." Will said.

"The jewel can only hold one person at the time." Mira said quietly stroking the child's hair.

Will studied the sleeping child's features carefully.

She looked like Mira but Will could pick out the Asian features detailing the girl's face.

"Is she…." Will's voice failed him as Mira nodded.

"I named her Ming Yue. It means 'Bright Moon'." Mira's voice cracked.

"You slept with him." Will said bitterly.

It surprised him that jealousy was feeling his body.

"Anything to reach the goal right?" Mira asked bitterly.

She sighed.

"Why didn't you come to us when she was first born?" Will asked.

"I did care for Dax in some ways Will. When I found out I was pregnant, which was just before I was captured, I knew Dax was the father. I also knew I could never tell him. Kamdor you kill me and the baby so I tricked him into placing me into the jewel to keep us safe. I didn't come to you guys after I escaped because it's not right to fall in love with someone when you're pregnant with their best friend's baby." Mira said.

"Love…." Will looked at his feet.

"I don't expect you to return my feelings Will. I hurt you and your friends but you needed to know." Mira said.

"I… did develop feelings for you Mira but I can't be with you right now. I don't trust you enough." Will said.

"One day?" Mira asked hopefully.

"One day." Will said firmly.

Mira smiled a small smile at Will.

The black ranger wrapped his arm around the former villainess as they said goodbye to a man who'd touched their lives for the better.

"Casey!" A voice yelled.

Will spun around and saw Theo was on the ground leaning over an unconscious Casey.

"What happened?" Will asked rushing to the newest rangers.

"He just collapsed!" Theo said.

Alexis was beside Casey so fast that Will could have sworn she had super speed.

"We need to get him to the new base." Alexis said into her communicator.

"New base?" Will asked.

"They know where our base is now so I had us moved." Alexis said.

"Where?" Kimberly asked walking up.

"The Command Center." Alexis said.

"That was destroyed." Kim said.

"I rebuilt it." Alexis said lifting Casey's head.

The red ranger moaned and opened his slightly.

"Shh. Save your energy." Alexis whispered.

"Lily…." The red ranger whispered so quietly that only Kim and Alexis heard.

Alexis shot Kim a knowing look and Kim bit her lip.

"I've got everyone's stuff there already. Teleporting now." Hayley's voice said.

Casey disappeared in a shower of lights.


End file.
